Various types of solid state Tesla coil (SSTC) speakers are known. With high frequency (1-5 MHz) E-class SSTC speakers as the E-class exception, SSTC speakers typically create audio via modulating the dead times on the gates of the 4H-bridge transistors. High frequency E-class SSTC speakers modulate the wave via controlling a MOSFET gate or by applying a ˜100V ˜400 watt audio signal over an E-class system.